


Protecting Her

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Viktor knows the coming darkness will touch his Hermione, so he does what he can to protect her. A quiet interlude at Bill & Fleur's wedding.





	Protecting Her

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot

 o.o.O.o.o

 

Viktor led Hermione away from the press of the crowds under the wedding tent. He’d been so happy to see her, but more than that he was relieved to get the chance to give her a gift that he’d worked hard to procure for her. While everyone treated him as an empty-headed broom jockey, Viktor was a smart young man. He knew what was coming, and just how dangerous it would be for his beautiful friend to stay in Britain. He also knew that she’d never abandon her friend, Harry Potter.

 

“It’s so good to see you again,” Hermione smiled, flushed from the champagne and dancing.

 

Viktor lifted her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her skin. “Fleur was kind enough to invite me. She knows how I feel for you,” he said softly, meeting her eyes. He had worked hard to improve his English, wanting to be able to speak better when he saw her again. “Things will be dangerous for you in this war,” he pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. “I know what is coming for you, and that you will be fighting it beside your friend. I know I can’t stop you, but I want to give you something. This is only for you, and once it’s on, no one will be able to see it,” Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The chain was gold and very fine, and the pendant was a silver and gold dragon wrapped around a pinkish pearl.

 

Hermione took it, and at his nod she fastened it around her neck. It felt warm against her skin and then it disappeared. “What is it?”

 

“It’s an emergency portkey. It will only work for you, and it’s now keyed solely to your magic. If you are in true danger, with no way out, this will take you somewhere safe. All you need to do is say portus,” he met her eyes. “Promise me you will use it if you need to.”

 

Hermione met his eyes and felt a wave of something hit her. “Viktor…”

 

“Promise me, please Hermione.” His dark eyes were incredibly intense.

 

Hermione found herself nodding. “I promise Viktor. If I need to, I will use it.”

 

Viktor leaned down then and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. “Good, because after this Dark Lord is finished, I intend to dance with you at the victory celebration,” he whispered, enchanted by the blush stealing over her cheeks.

 

“I’ll save you a dance,” she whispered, swallowing nervously.

 

“Perhaps I can steal one more tonight?” He asked. At her nod, Viktor drew her back out to the dancefloor, enjoying a slow dance with the most beautiful witch at the wedding. He knew her red-headed friend had designs on her, and he didn’t know what the war would bring for them, but he had faith that his heart had chosen well. Hermione had stolen his heart in those quiet evening in the Hogwarts Library, and he intended to steal hers in return one day. He just prayed that the fates returned her safely to his arms.

 

~Fin~  


End file.
